Todas las cosas que ella dijo
by Fungi Malviajado
Summary: Entre las cosas qe la madre de Emily le dijo a Naomi, los sentimientos de ellas y la falta de comprensión de Katie al final lo unico que importa son todas las cosas qe ella dijo, basado en la canción "ALL THE THINGS SHE SAID" T.A.T.U


"_They don't know, they can't see, who we are, fear is the enemy, hold on tight, hold on to me, 'cause tonight…"- "All About Us", T.A.T.U, "Dangerous and Moving" album, 2004-2006._

Personajes e historia de _**Jamie Brittain y Bryan Elsley**_, historia quí realizada por: **_Fungi Malviajado_.  
**

**Música:**

**"All the things she said"- T.A.T.U, "_200Km/h in the wrong lane" Album, 2000-2003._**

* * *

De alguna manera la madre de Emily se le había ocurrido la grandiosa idea de comentarle a Katie sobre la plática que había tenido con Naomi y de la advertencia que ella le había dado, no volverse a acercar a Emily.

Y no es que las gemelas estuvieran en su mejor momento como hermanas, Katie después de la vergüenza que Effy le hizo pasar en su propia fiesta y ya no poder continuar su relación con Freddie estaba tan temperamental y solo esperaba el momento de atacar a los débiles o a su hermana.

Fue de esa manera y por esos motivos que una tarde después de la plática de la madre de ellas con Naomi, Katie tuvo una discusión con Emily donde revelo el secreto entre ella y su madre.

Así Emily cayó en la cuenta del porque Naomi se había alejado de ella sin ninguna explicación, sin ningún motivo aparente. Sintió como le clavaban cientos de espinas en todo el cuerpo, como se le entumecía cada extremidad, las lagrimas brotaron sin tregua de sus ojos, quería ir con Naomi explicarle la situación pero sabía que ella seria firme hasta el final… al menos que algo, un milagro sucediera… o al menos que se diera cuenta de que de verdad la amaba y que no le importaba nada lo que su madre y su hermana opinaran, nada.

"_Todas las cosas que ella dijo, atravesando mi cabeza… todas las cosas que ella dijo, atravesando mi cabeza… no es suficiente"_ pensó desesperado Emily mientras corría lejos de su casa, de su familia, de Naomi.

Por otro lado Naomi estaba encerrada en su cuarto sentada en el piso dándole vueltas a la conversación que había tenido con la madre de Emily, sentía que el aire le faltaba, que el corazón palpitaba rápido, violento, no entendía las cosas, intentaba poner todo en orden pero de nuevo el miedo, la razón y el corazón la confundían.

La amaba o no la amaba, heterosexual u homosexual, ¿Qué había de malo con amarla y ser homosexual? absolutamente nada, pero ¿Por qué le importaba lo que la gente llegara a pensar de su persona? Nunca le había importado el que dirán, entonces ¿Cuál era la diferencia?, seguiría siendo ella hasta el final, luchando por los derechos y obligaciones, por que las cosas fueran mejor cada día, amar a Emily no cambiaria esas cosas, no, no pasaría eso.

Aun así las palabras de la madre de Emily rondaban en su cabeza, las peleas con Katie, todas esas palabras, todo ese dolor.

"_Todas las cosas que ella dijo, atravesando mi cabeza… todas las cosas que ella dijo, atravesando mi cabeza… no es suficiente"_ pensó Naomi soltando unas cuantas lagrimas de impotencia.

No podía hacerle caso a la madre de Emily, era tan difícil. Pero si de verdad ella se creía heterosexual, si de verdad lo único que sentía por Emily era un cariño como amigas porque sentía tanto dolor.

Después de tanto correr y de no ver hacia donde sus pies la llevaban llego al lugar donde todas sus dudas se despejarían donde de una vez por todas sabría la verdad, ella sabia quien era pero ¿Naomi sabia quien era ella?, era momento que ambas supieran quienes eran y se confesaran.

Entonces como si el mundo estuviera en su contra alguien grito su nombre.

-¡Emily! ¿Qué haces aquí?-

No podía creerlo, Katie la había seguido, maldecía el día en que la vida decidió que fueran hermanas. Sin más, sin darle tiempo de reclamar salió corriendo sin rumbo conocido dejando a Katie del otro lado de la calle furiosa.

Entonces Naomy decidió por fin que era hora de sacarlo todo, de decidir y de decir que es lo que realmente quería, a pesar que la confusión aun tratara de cegarla.

"_Estoy toda confundida__sintiéndome arrinconada y apurada__dicen que es culpa mía__pero la quiero tanto__quiero volar con ella__donde el sol y la lluvia__se presenten sobre mi cara__limpiándome de toda culpa" _pensó Naomi.

Busco en su mochila un cuaderno y un bolígrafo, una carta seria la forma en que podría expresar sus sentimientos sin contradecirse por sentirse amenazada o abrumada, seria sincera con ella misma y con Emily.

"_¿__Podría haber creído en una sorpresa tan perfecta?__sigo preguntándome a mí misma__preguntándome cómo__sigo cerrando mis ojos__pero no puedo apartarte"_ esa era la verdad, por fin la verdad se revelaba para Naomi.

Emily se encontraba en el mismo lugar que alguna vez compartió con JJ cuando confeso que prefería a las mujeres y donde por primera vez se sintió libre de muchas cosas, tal vez la inocencia y lo comprensivo de JJ fueron clave ese día, aun así era un lugar tranquilo con una hermosa vista de Bristol.

Los siguiente que sucedió fue algo raro con una fuerza sobrenatural, JJ iba caminando cerca del banco que se encontraba en la colina justo donde Emily estaba tratando de entender las cosas de procurar ya no seguir sufriendo por lo mismo, JJ la vio y se acerco a ella, tomando asiento aun lado de ella.

Por cinco minutos nadie dijo nada, JJ tuvo la caballerosidad de abrazarla por los hombros y sostenerla con fuerza y cariño, Emily solo dejo caer su cabeza en el hombro de él dejando salir otras lagrimas caprichosas de dolor.

-JJ no creo que pueda ir al baile… no es posible para mi… no puedo ver a Katie, no puedo estar con Katie-

-No habrá sexo hoy- dijo con firmeza JJ.

-¿Qué?- pregunto confundida Emily retomando la compostura.

-¡Nada!... estúpido JJ… es solo que como Freddie dijo que solo…- fue interrumpido por Emily.

-¿Freddie sabe que tuvimos sexo?-

-Sí, no… digo… se me salió, no me di cuenta, estúpido autista, fenómeno, idiota…- interrumpió Emily tomando lo por lo hombros y agitándolo.

-¡JJ basta!... ¡Olvídalo!… tengo otros problemas como para pensar en tu indiscreción- dicho esto Emily se levanto del pasto y empezó a caminar de regreso a casa.

Ya en casa Emily decidió quedarse en la sala, no quería subir a su habitación y tener que soportar las "razones" de Katie y todas sus tonterías acerca de la forma de ser de ella, de Emily.

Llevaba media hora ahí en la sala jugando con las agujetas de sus tenis cuando Katie bajo envuelta en una toalla y con el vestido en la mano. Al terminar de bajar todos los escalones se dio cuenta de la presencia de Emily.

-Ems solo tienes media hora para arreglarte y no creas que vas a ir así… justo ahora iba a planchar tu vestido, súbete a bañar, no tenemos toda la tarde ¿Si?- dicho esto camino hacia el cuarto de lavado sin tomarse la molestia de ver que Emily le iba a decir algo.

Emily la siguió y le dijo:

-No pienso ir Katie-

-No digas tonterías Ems, quedamos de ir juntas, iras conmigo y punto, no sé porque quieres discutir-

Emily sintió que todo el mundo se le venía encima y justo cuando iba a reclamar su padre entro a la habitación.

-El equipo Fitch listo para ganar-

-Seremos las mejor vestidas ¿Verdad Ems?- respondió Katie con una enorme sonrisa coqueta.

Emily no respondió nada y le arrebato el vestido de la mano y subió a su habitación a arreglarse.

Naomi pensó que sería fácil escribir la carta, sincerarse de esa manera, pero no podía estar más equivocada, decidió que de alguna manera debía de hacer algo y si no podía ni escribir unas cuantas líneas tendría que ir y encararse con Emily. Iría al baile.

Ya en el baile las cosas no salieron con ambas creyeron. Katie aprovecho el momento para decir más cosas hirientes sobre Emily, se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de decir que Emily se había acostado con JJ y todo dio un giro de 360°, algo que Emily y mucho menos Naomi esperaban que sucediera esa noche.

Katie y Naomi empezaron un forcejeo y una confesión de verdades que fue subiendo de tono, Emily intento separarlas pero Katie siguió adelanta con sus confesiones y tonterías, de repente la pelea no era con Naomy sino era hermana contra hermana, Emily contra Katie.

Poco a poco la pelea llego al centro de la pista de baile, todo el mundo les hizo rueda y coreaban _"¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea!_", pero entre todo ese mar de emociones Emily sabia que de esa manera no llegaría a ningún acuerdo, que de esa manera no ganaría, que de esa manera perdería mucho y decidió parar la pelea, el duelo entre hermanas.

Extendió su mano para ayudarle a Katie a levantarse, y por fin hablo.

-No puedo soportarlo, soy una persona, no soy tú-

-Lo sé- respondió Katie.

Emily le arreglo el vestido y ella decidió quitarse el vestido que llevaba puesto y mostrar el vestido que ella misma había decidido llevar ese día.

-Entiende Katie… te quiero y nunca te dejare… pero no puedo remediarlo… me gustan las chicas, no, una chica, no, la quiero, ¿Si?, la quiero a ella- dicho esto señalo a Naomy que había ingresado a las primeras filas del circulo que se había formado y que las miraba nerviosa - ¿De acuerdo?- dicho esto Naomi alzo un brazo con la mano estirada para recibir la de Emily.

-De acuerdo- susurro Katie.

Dicho esto Emily camino hacia Naomi y tomo su mano, juntas salieron del salón recibidas por el aplauso de sus compañeros, dejando sola a Katie.

Ya afuera, Emily llevo a Naomi a ese lugar donde alguna vez nadaron en lago e hicieron el amor por primera vez. Se sentaron en el pasto, calladas pero aun con las manos entrelazadas, Naomi rompió el silencio.

-Lo siento tanto, debo pedirte disculpas por muchas cosas…-

-Ya no tiene importancia, estamos juntas, ya nadie puede imponerse- interrumpió Emily.

-No todo va ser hermoso- susurro Naomy mirando hacia la nada.

-No todo tiene porque ser horroroso-

Se hizo un nuevo silencio, nuevamente Naomi lo rompió.

-Yo te escribí una carta… es más bien una confesión-

-Ya no importa, se lo que sientes-

-¿Ah sí?- pregunto Naomy volteando la vista hacia Emily y enarcando una ceja, risueña.

-Sí, que me quieres y yo a ti-

-Te amo Emily Fitch, eres más que mi amiga-

Emily despertó sobresaltada, con el corazón en un puño y con una sonrisa enorme, había sido un sueño perfecto. Estaba a punto de acomodarse nuevamente en la cama cuando se percato que no estaba en su cuarto giro la cabeza y se encontró con el rostro más divino por el cual hubiera pasado todos los días durmiendo, Naomi estaba a su lado durmiendo plácidamente, estaban en la habitación de Naomi. Emily feliz de que no había sido un seño beso la frente de ella y se acurruco a su lado volviendo a cerrar los ojos con la seguridad de que los sueños se cumplen.

_"Todas las cosas que ella dijo, atravesando mi cabeza…la única cosa que dijo, atraviesa mi corazón"_ fue el ultimo pensamiento que tuvo Emily antes de entregarse al mar placido de los sueños.

* * *

Heyhey!

Espero anden muy bien, bueno esta es mi segunda historia sobre Skins y probe una nueva pareja, Emily & Naomi, es un amor puro y no entendido, un clásico romántico contemporaneo ¿No creen? ...

Bien este fic, es un one-shot, osea no hay continuación. En fin, esta medio basado en la canción _All the thins she said_ de T.A.T.U y en el capitulo "**9**", sé que tiene mucho del capitulo nueve y pues solo queria poner lo que posiblemente enfrento Naomy ante las palabras de la madre de las gemelas y lo que paso despues de que se reconciliaron, creo que no es la gran cosa, pero confio en que salio bien, hay cosas cambiadas lo sé pero pues era como para armar bien la intriga, de igual forma espero les guste y si no disculpen.

Saludos,

Gracias!

**P.D:** Si son fans de esta maravillosa serie, visítennos en la siguiente pagina que es un foro sobre la serie: .?act=idx


End file.
